1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aminoalkylphenoxy derivatives, and more particularly to aminoalkylphenoxy derivatives and medically acceptable salts, hydrates and solvates thereof which exert antagonism to histamine H.sub.2 -receptors and thus have utility in medical treatment of digestive ulcers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has hitherto been well-known in the art that gastric acid secretion can be controlled by blocking the histamine H.sub.2 -receptors from the histamine action and that gastric secretion in an animal or a human being can be suppressed by the use of a substance having an antagonism to the histamine H.sub.2 -receptors. (In this connection, reference should be made to R. W. Brimblecombe et al., J. Int. Med. Res., 3, 86, 1975.)
Amongst the known histamine H.sub.2 -receptor antagonists, particularly well-known is Cimetidine which has been presented in the market as the first commercially available medicine for treating digestive ulcers.
Considerable research has been made to find substances having antagonism to histamine H.sub.2 -receptors which are superior to that of Cimetidine, and a variety of heterocyclic compounds were synthesized and the antagonism to histamine H.sub.2 -receptor thereof were investigated. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 165348/1982 and 7177/1984 will be referred to as pertinent references in this connection, and the contents thereof will be incorporated herein as parts of the specification.